


Dirt

by IneffablePlan (Megafowl), Megafowl



Series: A Quiet Page [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bickering, Cohabitation, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafowl/pseuds/IneffablePlan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafowl/pseuds/Megafowl
Summary: What do you call a home?





	Dirt

Aziraphale laughs at the sign outside the cottage, the proud set of Crowley's shoulders and the afternoon sun crashing cheerful beams off the sunglasses shoved past his hairline.

“We can't call it that,” he admonishes with no real bite, a warm glow in his chest seeing Crowley puff up with the including nature of the pronoun.

_ We. _

This is them, together, interlocking pieces fitting together to see what they can make. Walking into cohabitation like they've been striding towards it for years; a happy however-long-this-stage-lasts, a soft fairy tale stage. They have forever, but they also have  _ now _ .

Crowley's grin is sharp enough to slice marble. “I don't see what the problem is,” he dismisses, and Aziraphale huffs with a resigned sense of endearment, failing to prevent his own lips from pulling into a smile.

“It's insulting. I won't have my place of residence named  _ Dirt _ .”

“Really now, Angel,” Crowley says lightly, brushing fingertips over the gold inlaid lettering. Entirely too showy, but Aziraphale doesn't actually care. “It kind of already is. What was this planet called again?”

“Ea--”

Aziraphale stops, the wrinkles in his face deepening in affronted realization. Earth, home, the in-between. Six millenia of standing on soil beside Crowley and all the mortal lives he's lost count of, and he's never put much thought into the ground itself as long as it did not stain his clothes.

“You know what,” he intones, “I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day and then woke up from a nap and jammed this out on my phone. Sorry if it's weird or misspelled I'm not doing great and also need glasses.
> 
> This started as a joke headcanon.


End file.
